


Thirty Characters or Less

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blair's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Characters or Less

## Thirty Characters or Less

by Lily

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/lilyisawake/index.html>

Not mine, don't sue.

* * *

"It's none of your business." 

Jim pushed through the front door of the PD, Megan trotting annoyingly along at his heels. 

"Oh, c'mon, Ellison, I won't tell him. I was just wondering what you got Sandy for his birthday, that's all. Want to make sure we don't get him the same thing," she added slyly, finally getting his attention. 

Jim stopped at his truck and turned to face the grinning woman. She did have a valid point. "Fine. I was thinking of getting him a case for his laptop. His other one was ruined and the damn thing's just sitting around in the open waiting to be destroyed." 

"Uh huh." 

He grimaced at her tone. "What. Tell me what your little 'uh huh' means, Connor." 

"Nothing," she replied, the picture of innocence as she brushed long curls over her shoulder. "Let's see. According to Sandy, last year you got him a pair of boots, the year before some fancy blender..." she trailed off, waiting for him to see her point. He didn't. 

"They're good boots." Why was he even talking to her? She never made any sense, and despite being able to take down the biggest criminal- and outcuss them as well...she was a woman inside and out. Which meant inevitable crossed wires where Jim was concerned. 

"Yes, but they're boots." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing," she shrugged, and started to turn away. "I just thought that after what happened in Sierra Verde, and before that, that you'd want to get him something...different." He couldn't see her smug smile as she walked away, swinging her hips in a very *un*detective-like way. 

"Connor, wait." 

She pretended to stop and consider it before going back to the frowning detective. "Yes?" She'd been with him on enough cases to know what he looked like when he was trying to figure something out. 

"What did you mean 'something different'?" It was killing him to ask, but maybe she knew something that he didn't, he thought. He'd been accused more than once of being an insensitive bastard. Did Megan know something? He didn't think that he'd ever heard anyone accuse _her_ of being insensitive. 

"I just meant that Sandy is your closest friend, and you went through a lot together this past year. And you maybe..." she lowered her gaze and voice simultaneously. "maybe hurt him, a little bit. This is the perfect opportunity to show him how much his friendship means to you." 

He took her words and let them sink in. They sounded true. Maybe the best way to show his affection for Blair _wasn't_ a laptop case. It was sort of impersonal, now that he thought of it. It made him think of the way things had been in the jungle. Gifts given by the Chopec had carried great meaning and been treasured by the recipient. Most of the time they were handmade and reserved only for those that you _truly_ love. The best gifts were ones that required the giver to risk great danger to themselves. He thought of the necklace in his top drawer, strung through eight teeth of a spotted jaguar. Incacha had been a true friend and Incacha had given him something _real_. 

"Okay." He conceded with reluctance. 

"Okay what?" She grinned in triumph, swinging her handbag. 

Only the prospect of giving Blair something perfect kept him from bolting. "Maybe you could help me think of something?" 

"Oh, I already know, Sandy. I know just where to get it, too." 

Blair _was_ in court all morning, and the thought of giving him a laptop case was somehow...tainted, now. 

He sighed. "What do you have in mind?" 

Her brilliant smile startled him and incited some suspicion that he'd somehow just been had in a big way. 

* * *

"We'd like to see this one, please." 

Jim fidgeted uncomfortably. Somehow, when he'd asked Megan to assist him with choosing Blair's birthday present, he hadn't pictured them in a _jewelry store_ of all things. The eager salesman was pleased with her choice and brought it out of the case for Connor's inspection. 

"No!" He didn't care about the salesman's raised eyebrow. It was a _ring_ that Connor was holding, for crying out loud. "No way. He doesn't wear rings and it'd be too..." Noticing the rings adorning the salesman's hands, he didn't finish his sentence, but crossed his arms against his chest. 

His outburst didn't deter his co-conspirator in the least. "Men," she purred, handing the ring back to the salesman. _Matthew_ was printed on his nametag in bold gold font. 

"How about this one?" 

"What's that, a _diamond_?" And an enormous one, at that. 

"Diamonds are forever." 

"Diamonds are for Liberachi." 

An hour later, Matthew returned from his break. Something in his face told Jim that he'd hoped to find them gone. Still, he joined them again with a polite smile pasted onto his face. 

"Perhaps, this lovely, _masculine_ ," he exchanged a glance with Connor, "tie pin." 

"He doesn't wear ties." 

"He's wearing one today, Jim," she reminded him, fingering the gold stem of the pin. 

"Yeah, and he also has a pair of jeans in his backpack that he'll be changing into before he even _leaves_ the courthouse." 

Megan and the salesman shared another knowing look, and his frustration level shot up about ten points. "What," he demanded. 

"Nothing, nothing." The blonde haired man led him over to the opposite side of the room. "Perhaps you'd like something more this style? Less...romantic?" 

"Thank you," Jim sighed with relief. Finally someone who understood that some fucking _engagement ring_ wasn't what he wanted to get his best friend for his birthday. 

His head had begun to ache, and the laptop case didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. After all, it was leather, real leather. Sandburg would appreciate that; use it. Just to be polite, he scanned the contents of the case, coming to an unexpected halt at, of all things- a bracelet. Not just any bracelet, though, he reasoned. A manly bracelet, and more importantly, similar to one that Sandburg had once complimented. They'd been walking across campus and run into an acquaintance of Blair's, and he'd seen the man's bracelet. He remembered Blair touching it with admiration. Part of him started to sit up and take interest in this option. 

"Can I see...this one?" 

"Jim, that's perfect!" Megan had come up behind him and was beaming proudly at him- more than she had when he'd tackled a perp after chasing him for nearly fifteen blocks with a gunshot wound. He thought about mentioning this lapse in priorities to her, but was distracted when Matthew put the bracelet in his hand. 

Heavy. It was heavy, but not overly so, and loosely braided in a way that allowed movement. More artistic than a chain but not gaudy at all. Plain, but not cheap. A small, flat oval piece on the clasp shone brightly, and Jim rubbed it with his finger. 

"A lot of people like to engrave that piece," Matthew told him. "It's just large enough; perfect for those who want an engraved message but don't like the bulkiness of identification-style bracelets." 

The weight of it felt right in his hand. Not like women's jewelry at all, which was always so delicate that he could barely feel them. It felt like something that Blair would like, too, his instincts told him. But it still felt like a risk. 

"I don't know..." He ran his sensitive fingers across the surface. 

"He'd love it, Jim," Megan said quietly. She'd lost her edge of pushiness, and he tore his gaze from the jewelry in his hand to meet her eyes. 

"I guess I'm just worried about his reaction. I mean, we're _guys_ , Connor, and I...I don't want to look foolish, okay?" 

"Oh, come on! Where do you think Rafe got those fabulous cufflinks that he wears every Friday?" She grinned. "From _his_ partner. Just a birthday present, no big deal." 

"But they were probably on Rafe's _list_ ," Jim scowled, "and besides, everybody knows that he likes that kind of stuff. This is _Sandburg._ " But still, she did have a point. He looked at the price tag. 

"My father's best friend once gave him a ring for Christmas," she added. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. And he still wears it every day. That was fifteen years ago." 

He couldn't argue with that. 

"But he really needs that laptop case." 

"Tell you what. We haven't gotten his present yet, although we did chip in for it. Why don't we get the laptop case and then you can get this?" Damn. He was bringing Connor with for his Christmas shopping, too. This was probably the reason that women like to shop so much. They're _good_ at it. And even though they'd been standing in this store for nearly an hour, she still appeared to be enjoying herself. 

"We offer free engraving with purchases over one hundred dollars." Matthew appeared ecstatic at the prospect of the Quest for the Perfect Gift coming to an end. 

Jim started to shake his head, but Megan was nodding. 

"I don't'-" 

"-It's free, Ellison. I know you can think of a few words to personalize this gift. And now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment. I trust that you'll be able to decide what to engrave." Connor gathered up her purse and coat, pecked him on the cheek and was gone, just like that. 

"If you just write down on this form what you'd like engraved, you can pick it up tomorrow. Up to thirty characters," Matthew gave him a paper, pencil and sympathetic look. 

He picked up the pencil, writing slowly and deliberately, something he'd remembered Blair saying a long time ago. _It's about friendship._

* * *

He couldn't put it off any longer. It was nearly 9:00 on the evening of Blair's birthday. His partner had given him a strange look at lunch when Jim hadn't so much as mentioned his birthday, especially since he knew that _Jim_ knew that he'd be out celebrating with his friends from school that night. Jim knew that Sandburg probably thought that he'd forgotten. 

He'd give it to Blair when he got home. 

A key in the door. Oh shit, Blair was home. 

Feeling foolish already for the way his heart was hammering, he decided to just get it over with. While Sandburg was taking off his coat and shoes, he retrieved the box from his room. Fuck. The more he looked at it, the more ridiculous it seemed. 

"Jim?" 

Blair was looking at him strangely. No wonder; he knew he was standing there like an idiot, small wrapped box in his hand, not saying anything. But the strange look melted into a slow, pleased smile. 

"Is that for me?" He pointed at the gift. 

"Um." He thought wildly. Why in the world had he listened to Connor? If he'd gotten Blair the laptop case, he could've given it right away this morning and had it over with. It suddenly seemed like the most wildly inappropriate gift imaginable. 

Blair didn't even _wear_ jewelry. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah. I mean, yes." Reluctantly, he held it out, his cheeks burning. 

"Hmm. I wonder what's inside." Oh Christ, he'd forgotten the way Sandburg couldn't open any present without playing Let's Guess What's Inside. 

"Please, Sandburg, just open it," he snapped. 

His eyes widened, then focused on Jim with scrutiny. "Okay, sorry. I'll just." Jim watched as he tore the paper off and lifted the top off of the box. "Oh," he said quietly when he looked inside, and then when he took it out and read the engraving, "oh." 

Jim swallowed, a sick feeling in his gut. Connor was dead meat. And the thing was that it had actually seemed like a good idea, once he'd been talked into it. In fact, whenever he thought of Blair wearing the bracelet, a strange thrill went through him. Apparently that strange thrill had been _fear_ , though, and those fears were about to be justified. 

Finally, Blair raised his eyes from the bracelet to his Sentinel's face, a sad expression in his eyes. 

"Chief?" 

" _Jim_ ," he whispered thickly. "I can't believe that you gave me this. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." 

A long silence followed in which neither of them knew the right thing to say, so they just looked- Blair trying to see the part of Jim that had chosen this gift, and Jim trying to see the part of Blair that was pleased by this gift. Finally, Blair put the wrappings on the table and said, "Will you help me..." he dangled it between them. 

"sure. I'm glad you like it." He took it and concentrated on getting the clasp fastened around Sandburg's wrist. When he finished, he realized that he'd been sort of holding Blair's hand, and started to pull away, but Blair squeezed, pulling it back until they were actually holding hands. 

Blair was also grinning. 

"You know that everyone at work is gonna know that you gave me this, right?" 

"Yeah." Ha, Jim scoffed in his mind. He'd had _days_ to obsess over every angle of this situation. 

Blair relaxed, relieved. "Cool. You know what they're gonna think, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." He rotated his wrist, admiring his gift. "Wow, this is so...it's awesome. I feel like we should hug or something, now." 

Jim took a step back, but Blair didn't notice, didn't care, whatever. Before he knew what was happening, Blair's solid, warm body was leaning into his, strong arms around his waist. And the thing was that it felt so good, better than it should've. Better than it should've to a man who just gave his partner jewelry for a birthday, he thought. But Blair's breath was warm on his collarbone and he could feel the bracelet on his back, even through his sweater. And Blair's hands felt good, too; big and radiating heat, heat that seeped into every inch that they touched. 

He felt Blair's hands on his ass the same moment that a wet tongue lapped at his neck, and his startled reaction made his roommate chuckle. "B-Blair..." 

He'd spent all week worrying that people would think _this_ , and for good reason because apparently Blair was one of those people. 

He ignored Jim and sucked on his neck until the bewildered man groaned low in his throat. So good, it was better than he'd ever imagined but he was not going to move his hips he was not going to move his hips- - his hips jerked against Blair and this time they both made sounds of astonishment. Blair propelled them toward the couch, where they fell, Blair on top, pushing Jim's sweater until it bunched up above his nipples, which Blair then licked deliberately. 

"Do you know why you gave me this bracelet?" he whispered, his fingers taking over for his mouth while his mouth moved to Jim's ear. Jim couldn't think of an answer, falling apart with the tongue rimming his ear all hot breath and steam. 

"I-" 

"I'll tell you why," he hissed. "Because of this. You were saying that this-" he pressed his erection into Jim's, wiggling for better friction, "-is yours." 

"No..." He closed his eyes against the flood of eroticism assaulting all five of his senses. 

"Yes." Blair was rocking now, rocking like he couldn't stop, and still talking. "But it's okay Jim, I'll wear your mark because you're gonna wear mine." And Jim didn't even have time to ask " _what_?" because Blair was already sucking viciously at his neck until it stung. 

"Oh God..." 

Then Blair struggled their pants off and he wasn't wearing any underwear. Seeing that, Jim clutched the back of the couch tightly with one hand, and was going to sit up but Blair knelt over him, reaching into the front of his boxers and finding Jim's penis. It was so stiff that Blair easily maneuvered it front flap. 

He'd never thought that he'd be here like this, with Blair groping his cock and leaning down again, this time to explore his mouth with his tongue and doing so with great enjoyment. "Jim, you taste so good...how do I taste?" he panted between hard, devouring kisses. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled back and put his hand on his own erection, rubbing circles on the head with his palm. Over and over he circled, the other hand pumping the length, and Jim watched, disappointed until with a shocked thrill, he saw Blair raise a now slick palm and grasp Jim's aching cock with that hot, slippery hand. The hand with the bracelet. 

He never had a chance. 

Two strokes later he was coming hard, shooting all over his chest and grabbing at Blair's thighs for support. When he opened his eyes, Blair was saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah," and jacking himself the same way he'd done Jim. He leaned forward on his knees to kiss Jim, bracing himself with one hand, and when Jim's hands wandered over Blair's body, he found them drawn to the place where his Guide was completely exposed. 

_Should I?_ he wondered, and wrapped shy fingers around the inside of a sweaty thigh. Slowly, he moved that hand upward until it reached the soft firmness of his balls, and further back to the crease. Sandburg's gasp and frantic movements spurred him on, so Jim let one finger wander further in to stroke across his small opening, unable to believe his own actions but incapable of stopping. 

And he didn't stop; he circled the hole softly, then harder until the pad of his finger had pushed in- and then he did stop because apparently Blair had liked Jim's fingers in his ass because he moaned long and low, and stilled; the only movement on the couch the hot streams spilling onto Jim's chest and stomach. 

Well. Jim waited for Blair to recover and contemplated what had just happened. In some way, it was a relief, because it meant that Blair hadn't laughed at the gift. No, Blair had had a completely alternative reaction. 

"Chief...Blair," he said, taking great enjoyment from being free to tangle his fingers into Blair's hair. He grimaced at the squishy feeling between the two men. "Would it be all right if we got cleaned up?" 

A contented sigh was all that he received in reply, so he pushed and prodded and generally felt like a complete jackass until Blair sat up, looking like someone who'd just had a quickie on the couch. Blair had said that Jim had meant only to mark him, had that been true? But then again, Blair had marked him right back and _wanted_ it to be true, so who was he to argue with the birthday boy? Who knew what twisted logic was going through Blair Sandburg's mind at the time. 

Emboldened by what they'd just done, Jim leaned in and kissed Blair again, this time a much different kiss; still passionate but a softer brand of passion. "Wow," Blair whispered into his mouth, and he smiled. 

"There's just one thing I need to know, Chief. How in the hell does 'it's about friendship' translate into," he gestured at the state that the two of them were in. "this?" 

"It's about friendship? What do you mean?" Blair's hands wandered from Jim's shoulders to his muscled chest, tickling down his sides. 

"The bracelet...the inscription?" 

Blair tilted his head, a puzzled smile on his lips. "The inscription that says 'My Beautiful Blair'?" 

Panicking, Jim grabbed his partner's wrist, turning the bracelet to check the clasp. _It's about Friendship_ looked innocently up at him from the shiny surface. 

"You bastard!" he growled, but Blair had already slipped from his arms and ran laughing to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jim threw the wrapping paper in the garbage to the sound of Blair's chuckling from the shower and on impulse, saved the bow. For Connor's birthday, he thought. He'd be getting her something nice this year. 

* * *

End Thirty Characters or Less by Lily: lily2332@mindspring.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
